1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and methods, and transfer media, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a transfer medium which match the appearance of an image on a hard copy to be output from a first image output apparatus to the appearance of an image on a hard copy to be output from a second image output apparatus to allow the appearance of the image obtained from the second image output apparatus to be adjusted without actually outputting the image from the second image output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 shows a processing flow in conventional printing. As shown in the figure, the original to be printed by a printer is prepared. This original is read by a scanner, a digital camera, or others, and edited by an editing apparatus such as a personal computer. The edited image data is printed on a sheet by a printer which is simpler than a printing machine used for final printing and output as a comp output. The editor checks the layout of characters and a picture by this comp output. When the desired layout is achieved, the image is output on a film. Then, a proof lithographic plate is created from the film and the image is printed on a sheet by a flatbed proof machine with the use of the proof lithographic plate. Color-matching check is performed by the image printed on the sheet by the flatbed proof machine. If the desired color is not obtained, the processing flow returns to editing. Comp output, film output, printing with a proof lithographic plate, and color-matching check are again performed for the edited image.
When the image printed by the flatbed proof machine has the desired color, a final lithographic plate is created from the output film and printing is performed by the printing machine used for final printing with the use of the final lithographic plate.
With the use of this printing flow, since it takes a long time from editing to color-matching check, quick printing is difficult. Therefore, for example, a printing flow shown in FIG. 14 is considered.
In the processing shown in FIG. 14, the original is read by a scanner, a digital camera, or others and input to an editing apparatus such as a personal computer. After the original is edited by the editing apparatus, image data thereof is printed on a sheet as digital proofs by a simple digital printer. Not only the layout of characters and a picture is checked but also color-matching check is performed with the use of the digital proofs. Until the desired layout and the desired color are obtained, the processing of editing and outputting digital proofs is repeated.
When the desired layout and the desired color are obtained, the image is output on a film, a lithographic plate is created based on the film, and printing is performed by a printing machine with the use of the lithographic plate.
With this printing flow, quicker printing can be performed. In addition, a flatbed proof machine, which is conventionally required for color-matching check, becomes unnecessary.
To implement the above printing processing, however, it is necessary to match the color on the digital proofs to the color of the image to be printed by the printing machine. To this end, the principle of a color management system (CMS) can be used.
FIG. 15 shows the principle of this conventional CMS. As shown in the figure, each device has a device profile. With this device profile, data dependent on the characteristics of the device, device dependent color (DDC) data or device dependent data (DDD)(hereinafter collectively called DDC data), is converted to data independent from the device, device independent color (DIC) data or device independent data (DID) (hereinafter collectively called DIC data), or vice versa.
When an image on the original is read by a scanner, the image data is obtained as DDC data dependent on the scanner. This DDC data is edited by an editing apparatus to obtain image data which is indicated by an input image color signal D11 in FIG. 16.
This input image color signal D11 is converted to a color signal D12 independent from a printing machine by the use of the device profile corresponding to the characteristics of the printing machine.
This color signal D12, which is independent from the printing machine, is converted, for example, to an output image color signal D13 which is DDC data dependent on a digital printer by the use of the device profile of the digital printer and printed on a print sheet by the printer.
As described above, the color of the image read by the scanner, edited, and to be printed on a print sheet by the printing machine and the color of the image (digital proofs) printed on another print sheet by the printer come to have the corresponding (matched) measured color value. Therefore, color-matching check can be achieved by the color of the digital proofs, which is used as the color of the image to be printed by the printing machine.
If the color of a print sheet used for printing by the printing machine or the color of an observation light source used therefor differs from the color of another print sheet used for printing by the printer or the color of an observation light source used therefor, the appearances of both images vary. Therefore, it is difficult to achieve correct color-matching check of a printed image by the digital proofs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus which allows simple and quick color-matching check.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing method which allows simple and quick color-matching check.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a transfer medium for transferring a computer program which allows simple and quick color-matching check.
One of the foregoing objects is achieved in one aspect of the present invention through the provision of an image processing apparatus for matching the appearance of an image on a first hard copy to be output from a first image output apparatus to the appearance of an image on a second hard copy to be output from a second image output apparatus, including: first obtaining means for obtaining the color of the paper of the first hard copy and luminous-environment data; second obtaining means for obtaining the color of the paper of the second hard copy and luminous-environment data; first conversion means for converting the DDC data of the image to be output on the second hard copy into DIC data; compensation means for compensating the DIC data according to the luminous-environment data obtained by the first obtaining means and the luminous-environment data obtained by the second obtaining means; and second conversion means for converting the DIC data compensated by the compensation means to DDC data.
One of the foregoing objects is achieved in another aspect of the present invention through the provision of an image processing method for matching the appearance of an image on a first hard copy to be output from a first image output apparatus to the appearance of an image on a second hard copy to be output from a second image output apparatus, including: a first obtaining step for obtaining the color of the paper of the first hard copy and luminous-environment data; a second obtaining step for obtaining the color of the paper of the second hard copy and luminous-environment data; a first conversion step for converting the DDC data of the image to be output on the second hard copy into DIC data; a compensation step for compensating the DIC data according to the luminous-environment data obtained in the first obtaining step and the luminous-environment data obtained in the second obtaining step; and a second conversion step for converting the DIC data compensated in the compensation step to DDC data.
One of the foregoing objects is achieved in yet another aspect of the present invention through the provision of a transfer medium for transferring a computer program used for an image processing apparatus which matches the appearance of an image on a first hard copy to be output from a first image output apparatus to the appearance of an image on a second hard copy to be output from a second image output apparatus, the computer program including: a first obtaining step for obtaining the color of the paper of the first hard copy and luminous-environment data; a second obtaining step for obtaining the color of the paper of the second hard copy and luminous-environment data; a first conversion step for converting the DDC data of the image to be output on the second hard copy into DIC data; a compensation step for compensating the DIC data according to the luminous-environment data obtained in the first obtaining step and the luminous-environment data obtained in the second obtaining step; and a second conversion step for converting the DIC data compensated in the compensation step to DDC data.
According to the present invention, based on the luminous-environment data for the first hard copy and that for the second hard copy, the DIC data output on the second hard copy is compensated. The compensated DIC data is converted to DDC data.
As described above, according to the present invention, since compensation is performed with the paper color and the luminous environments being taken into account, the appearances of two hard copies can be matched. Therefore, when the present invention is applied to printing, quick color-matching check is allowed and printing can be finished within a short period.